A memorable birthday
by changeofheart505
Summary: Her birthday was the day of her death and rebirth. Emma visits her sister's lake with her family and friends. They retell the story of how her sister moved on. It's been a little over a decade since her death, but Jack is back once more to make her own birthday memorable.


A memorable birthday

**Kura: Here is my oneshot sequel to A Winter Miracle.**

**Sakura: We hope you enjoy it.**

"Not much farther," Emma Overland Burgess said, "right here."

"Emma, darling," her husband Nathaniel Burgess sighed, "this is just a frozen lake."

"Daddy's right mommy," their daughter, Natilia Jackie Burgess added. Derek and Jackson Bennet nodded. Claire gave them a cross look.

"This lake never melts. It stayed frozen for a a decade." She said. "Years ago, two girls came to this lake. Two sisters who came to have a day of fun before the eldest got married that night. But the ice was too thin, and the youngest was stuck on cracking ice. The eldest turned the situation into a game of hopscotch. She was able to save the younger, but the eldest fell in. She died that day, but the moon brought her back because of her brave anf selfless act. She became the spirit of Winter and the Guardian of Fun. She protects kids and loves bringing smiles to anyone she meets."

"Someone died here?" Jackson asked, "who?"

Emma looked at the lake with love. "It was my older and only sister Jacklyn Overland. She keeps this lake frozen so no one will ever fall in it again. She was tue greatest person to ever live. And I know she's still here."

"Is she a ghost?!" Both kids gasped.

"No," Claire spoke up, "she became the Spirit of Winter and a... Guardian. Whatever that is, she protects kids, but they can't see her, at least, not in our time." Emma walked over to a small carving of an angel with frost all over its wings. The others soon joined her.

"Happy birthday, Jack." She said as she gently touched the ice. Unbeknownst to them, a white haired girl smiled as they touched the lake. Walking over, she was glad that the moon had let her return once again. Her past self was far gone from Burgess.

"I said I would always be here for you Emma, I will always protect you." Emma gasped and her head shot up. There on the ice, stood a girl in her teens, pale in skin, hair that was white as snow and eyes the color of ice. She leaned on a staff with a smile."Hey." Nathaniel and the kids had their jaws dropped.

"Jack? You... you came back?" Emma asked. Jack smiled as she jumped up and crouched on top of her staff.

"I wanted to see you again." She turned to Nathaniel, and gave him a icy glare, "you better take care of her. Or else." Nathaniel laughed nervously and nodded.

"That's my auntie?" Natalia asked. Jack blinked and turned to her.

"You have a kid?!" Emma blushed and nodded. Jack laughed and jumped around for a bit.

"Why are you so happy?" Claire asked, amused to a great extent.

"They can see me, duh! I thought only you and Emma would, since I told you about, me, years ago."

"I kinda just... told them everything. Happy birthday Jack." Jack smiled and held her hand out.

"If you want to make my day special, you'll skate with me. I promise, no one will fall in, but I can't promise anything about falling down." With a laugh, Emma grabbed her skates from a tree and handed the kids their own. Claire, Derek and Nathaniel left to get theirs. Jack smiled gently at Natalia and Jackson. "I guess I should intoduce myself. Jack Frost, formerly known as Jacklyn Overland. Season of Winter, Guardian of Fun."

"I'm Natalia Jackie Burgess," Natalia said.

"Jackson Bennet." Jackson said. Jack smiled widely.

"We share the same name!" She laughed and the kids laughed as well. They were soon joined by the adults. It was a memorable day, and when the moon rose, Jack led them off the ice.

"I'll come back soon. For your birthdays. And Nathaniel? Tell Daniel I love him." With that, Jack took out a shard of ice attached to a chain around her neck. She closed her eyes and it began to snow. In a flash of silvery blue light she was gone. Emma smiled and looked at the moon. "Thank you. For everything."

**Kura: Review.**


End file.
